


The New Years Banquet

by AllThatJaz4



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fruits Basket au, Gen, M/M, cursed zodiac au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThatJaz4/pseuds/AllThatJaz4
Summary: A spell turned curse as the legend of the Chinese Zodiac is more than just a fairy tail. Every few generations a new set of people in Japan are cursed with the spirits of the forgotten animals and are brought together for a New Years Banquet. But this blessing of friendship has rotted over the centuries as murders and ill intent festers, resurging with each new set of Zodiac members.Ren Amamiya is among this generation's cursed individuals and he has finally received his invitation to the infamous Banquet. But will this invitation bring him ever lasting friendship? Or will it bring his ultimate dread?-------A P5xFruits Basket AU.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

Long ago, God decided to hold a banquet.

He was lonely, living by himself for hundreds of years, and he wanted a change. To have friends, people to care for who care for him back, and spend wonderful times together. 

He sent out invitations, scattering them to the winds and allowing fate to bring him either good will or his worst fortune. To his surprise his invitations were accepted. The cat showed up first, several days early in fact, and was lovely company until the night of the planned banquet where twelve more animals showed up.

The Rat rode over on the Ox’s head, jumping down just before reaching the summit of the hill where God’s home resided. Just behind the Ox came the tiger, the rabbit, the dragon and snake. The horse, sheep and monkey falling not too far behind. With the rooster, the dog and the boar bring up the rear of the small processional.

God was overjoyed! So many new friends, new people to talk to, to make precious memories with. They held banquet after banquet, talking and having fun together as any good group of friends should.

As the days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to years, it was hard for any of them to believe that such fun times would come to an abruptly sad ending. The cat was getting old and could feel their life coming to an end, but God and the rest of their friends couldn’t bear it. They wanted to keep having their fun banquets, to keep talking, to stay together. That’s when god decided he was going to cast a spell.

This spell would keep them tethered to one another as the centuries go by, each being reborn after death as something new and they will meet up again for their lovely banquets to keep having fun and to stay together. But the cat was against it. Yes, they had such lovely times but they had more than enough to satisfy the cat. Most of the others had grief clouding their minds, but the cat could see what could go wrong with this spell. They begged for the others to reconsider, to allow the cat to go in peace and remember them for all the fun times they had.

But it was too late.

God had already cast his spell just as the cat closed his eyes for the last time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not many people know of the real story of this legend.

Not many people even know the truth behind it.

Even today, this group of friends meet up with every reincarnation. God decides when the banquet will be held and sends out invitations to his friends, calling them together for more fun. Somehow though…. This spell became a curse… one not spoken about among the general public.

The knowledge of this curse is only known by those who are cursed, their families and a select few trained doctors around Japan who know how to best deal with new zodiac parents.

When a new parent gives birth to a zodiac animal, they are given contact with the closest specialist and are told how to take care of such a case. Some parents are accepting and promise to protect their child from the dangers around them, sheltering them and loving them possibly more than their normal children, while other parents reject the child, not wishing such a creature came out of their body.

Even the most loving parent has a hard time raising a zodiac child. Most if not all are born premature, some with health difficulties, some with attitude problems that they inherited from their respected zodiac spirit. By far the hardest part is when the child transforms. When the child is too weak, overwhelmed or comes in contact with someone of the opposite sex they transform into their cursed animal form in a large cloud of smoke. This includes when they are embraced by their parents. There are even cases when a mother loves her child dearly but not being able to hold them properly without them turning into another creature drives them mad. Fathers, to a lesser extent, have this problem but there are quite a number of them who walk out of the home, not able to deal with an animal child or a distraught partner.

No matter the circumstance of how they were raised, the zodiac members are still sent their invitation when God deems it is time and this is where our story begins. When a young man finally receives his invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited for this story.
> 
> It started with my hyper fixating over both Presona 5 Royal and Fruits Basket (2019) and the AU was shortly born from my want of experiencing both stories at once.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy the story as it unfolds. It's gonna be kind of a long one. lol
> 
> I do have each animal represented by a character and I plan on keeping most animals a secret until absolutely necessary, so I wonder what animals **you** think all of the characters are. I'd love to hear your theories!


	2. Chapter 1- The Invitation

Growing up wasn’t so bad for Ren Amamiya. He didn’t have the worst parents and his upbringing was up to the normal standard as far as childhoods go but he knew what kept his mother at an arm's length from him.

When he was born he had transformed right in his mother’s arms and it was fair to say she didn’t take it too well. She had come around as Ren grew older but anytime his animal side was mentioned she would dissociate heavily. As if she couldn’t accept the truth for what it was. At least his father seemed to care a bit more about that side of his son. Ren was used to it though. So long as he never mentioned it his mother loved him as any other parent loves their child.

He had known for most of his life that he wasn’t the only person in Japan who had this strange curse, being told the Legend of the Zodiac by the special doctor assigned to him at birth. There were at least twelve others in fact. Each representing the other eleven animals of the zodiac and the cat. Though why the cat was included was beyond the understanding of the doctor. That part of the legend was lost to the time, yet somehow a cat always managed to show up around the time the banquet was to be held. Ren wanted to know when this supposed banquet was to be held but his doctor had no answer.

“I wish I knew more, Ren-kun. All we're told is that an invitation will appear when it’s time for the banquet. There's no real way of predicting when it'll happen, my apologies.”

“No, it’s okay. I kind of figured. Still worth a shot asking, right?”

“Right” his doctor smiled through the video call on Ren’s laptop. The number of Zodiac specialists were rather small and even with Doctor Maruki being the closest one to Ren, they still were not close enough to meet in person on a regular basis. “How are things by the way? Any recent incidents or anything I should know about?”

“Not since the last time we talked.”

“Good, good. I’m glad to hear that.” The doctor looks down real quick at something to his side. He picks up a beeper and checks the message before turning back to his screen. “Oh! It looks like I have a patient here at my office. Sorry to cut our meeting so short today Ren-kun.”

“Really, it’s okay. Thanks for talking to me today, Doc.”

“Anytime. Talk to you later!”

“Later.”

As the screen turns black from the disconnected call Ren is left to stare at his own face, smiling for only a moment longer before letting his face fall slack with a sigh. It wasn't often he could get time to talk to his doctor while his mom was out. He knew better than to meet with him while she was present. At least he didn't have anything pressing to talk about but still… it was already hard to get some time where both of their schedules could agree. There was always next time anyway. 

Now with the rest of his afternoon free and to himself the young man decides to get a headstart on house chores. Taking a moment to put away his laptop Ren sets out to get the house clean. Nothing too hard, just general house upkeep and prepping dinner. Easy enough to do before his parents got home from their shopping trip.

“Ren! Come help with the groceries!” His mom called from the door, carrying two rather heavy looking bags in her hands with his father falling shortly behind with a paper sack in one arm and another two bags in the other.

“Coming!” Ren called from the kitchen, just finishing up getting the rice maker set up and start cooking. He grabs the heavy bags from his mother, who thanks him with a smile before heading back outside saying she was going to grab the mail. The bags were placed onto the kitchen table before Ren turned back around to grab something from his father.

“How did it go?” His father asked, handing over the paper bag in his arms to his son. His voice was hushed, even with his wife outside he didn’t want to alert her to their conversation too much, but seeing the slight grimace on his son’s face was all he needed to see. “Oh… there’s always next time. Plus you have his email if anything else, right?”

“Yeah. Thanks dad.”

Mr.Amamiya gives him a quick shoulder pat before motioning his head towards the table again. “Let’s put these away before the frozen things melt, shall we?”

The groceries don’t take long to put away, especially when Mrs.Amamiya comes back inside after placing the mail on the table. It had always been just the three of them so even something so basic as putting away groceries seemed like a practiced dance. Handing off different items to whomever was closer and reorganizing the contents of the fridge and freezer to fit everything necessary in them.

Once they were done Mr.Amamiya takes a peek at the mail, looking at each envelope one by one and organizing the mail between his fingers depending on what they were or who they were for but one seemed to make him pause. One eyebrow raising for a moment before pulling the mysterious envelope out of the stack. He looks at the front and back as if he was looking for something.

“Is something wrong, dear?” 

Ren had been looking at his phone at the moment but his mother’s voice pulled him back to the moment and watched as his father looked up at him. “Hm?”

“It’s addressed to you, son.” The letter is passed to the correct recipient and Ren can see why his father was confused. There was no return address. No postage. Not even a sending address. Just a brilliantly blue envelope with his name written plainly on the front. The beautiful calligraphy handwriting wasn’t even one he recognized as any of his friends or classmates. All signs pointed to this being something he should be concerned about. Who else would leave something addressed to just him but a crazy stalker or a horrible prank, right? But… it felt like something was tugging at his soul. As if he had been waiting for this single piece of paper all of his life. As if someone had finally given him his birthright.

Without a second thought the raven haired teen opens the blue envelope and slides out the similarly blue card inside. The front of the card had more dazzling calligraphy in a silver embossment that read ' _You're Invited_.'

"What is it, honey?" His mother is at his side and peering over his shoulder to see what her son had received, a small cloud of worry in her eyes from the possible dangers an unaddressed card could hold. "Invited? Could a friend of yours have sent this?"

"Maybe?" He wanted to say yes but he didn't know why. He couldn't place who could have sent this at all, just that it was someone very important to him, finally reaching out after all this time.

His father is now behind his mother, trying to catch a glimpse as well of Ren's card. Both parents watching as their son opens the card to read it.

His mother reacts first, eyes falling on just the right set of words for her face and arms to fall slack, eyes grow distant and instinctively take a step away from her son.

Mr.Amamiya catches his wife as she retreats into him, worry flashing in his eyes before turning to his son. "... i'll take her to the other room. Go ahead and read it, son."

Wordlessly the two parents leave the room as Ren watches his mother mentally leave this world. He was used to it but damn did it still hurt every now and then seeing her react like that. It must hurt her too… having a cursed child… but it wasn't like either of them really had a choice. Taking his mind off of her for the moment, Ren looks back at the card and reads the contents inside.

_My dearest friend,_

_The time has finally come. Our joys and merriment will continue as promised as our special banquet approaches._

_This upcoming New Years will be our Banquet date._

_Please make the necessary arrangements to be in Tokyo by December 31st so we may all be together again._

_I will be waiting eagerly for your return._

_Signed, God_

This was it. Ren had been waiting on this invitation for over sixteen years and it started to feel like it was just a fairytale, but here it was in his hands. His ticket to finally meet the other members of the Zodiac. To meet others cursed like he was. To maybe feel not like an outcast in his own home when he needed motherly love the most.

His father returns not a moment later, giving his son a sad smile upon seeing his son's own downcast expression. "I'm sorry, Ren… she… she'll come around. I know she will." But they both knew it wasn't as likely as he made it seem. His father changed the topic quickly, motioning towards the card. "Is that it?"

"Yeah." Ren hands off the card to his father to read. "... I'm going."

"I'm sure you will be."

"No… I mean now."

His father looked to him in surprise. It was only March and his son wanted to go to Tokyo now? The shock in his father's face changed to acceptance as soon as he saw the determined look in his son's face. "... I'm not going to stop you. But isn't it a little early? You would be there seven months early and Tokyo is much more crowded than our little town."

"But still… I want to go. I'll be careful. I'll stay away from girls, I'll get an apartment and a job an--"

"Whoa whoa, slow down there son. You still have to attend school. Let's make a deal. You decide what school you go to and start the process of transferring and I'll see to your living arrangements. Sound fair?"

"Deal." The two Amamiya men smile at each other for a moment, Ren being more than grateful to his father for always being there for him in matters of the Zodiac. "Thanks dad."

The next few weeks fly by as Ren takes to finding a school in Tokyo to transfer to. With his grades he was able to transfer to quite a number of them but who knew Tokyo had so many high schools and so many districts. Without the card being more specific about where in Tokyo to be Ren decides on Shujin Academy and easily passes their entrance exam. His father meanwhile calls up a couple of people and eventually snags a place for Ren to stay for the next year. So long as he keeps up his grades and helps his guardian around the home he could stay practically rent free. With all of his living arrangements coming together all that was left was to ship some of his bigger belongings to his guardian's place and to buy his train ticket.

It was hard to contain his excitement. Ren was finally going to meet others like him. Others who understood his life predicament more than a doctor who only knows what he does through word of mouth and studies. Not to the doctor's detriment of course, Doctor Maruki was a great guy, doctor, and therapist. Ren really couldn't ask for a better personal specialist but it would also be nice to talk to others who just _get it_.

Finally the day arrives and Ren's parents see him off to the train.

"You have your uniform for your new school, right?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag, dad."

"Do you have enough money? Snacks for the ride? Oh you have lint in your hair."

"Mo-om" Ren let's out a laugh as his mother reaches for his hair, pulling out a small piece of lint out of his hair and dropping it to the side.

"I can't believe Shujin Academy offered you a transfer program. I've heard they're known for their Volleyball team and their high Academic scores. Oh, for my son to be recognized by them." She reaches out her hands to cup his face, taking in his features as if she didn't want to forget them. "I'm so proud of you."

"...." Ren reaches a hand up to cover his mother's hand on his face. These motherly acts were so few and far between, it felt nice. It almost made him forget that he and his dad were lying to his mom at all. "Thanks mom."

The train station's speakers announce that the train will be leaving momentarily, signaling the Amamiyas to wrap up their goodbyes. Mrs.Amamiya let's go of her son and takes a step back, allowing her husband to have his moment with their son.

"Take care, son. We're just a phone call away if you need us." His hand comes to rest on his son's shoulder, a tight reassuring grip that seemed to want to say more than his father's words and Ren could understand. Even if he was having Zodiac problems, he could call his dad too. He had been there for him since he was born and would still be there even with him so far away. Even though he would be on his own, he always had a support system waiting to back him up.

"I know. Thanks dad." 

Both parents back up, their arms around each other as if trying to stop the other from reaching out to pull their son back. Ren's legs almost didn't move. He was comfortable here. His lifelong home with the people who care for him, even if his mom has a hard time when his curse is mentioned. But… Tokyo was waiting for him with the promise of others like him. Of finally meeting those who would understand him better than anyone else on this earth.

Focusing on the prospect of meeting others like him Ren turns around and steps onto the train. The doors close behind him only a moment later and he looks at his parents though the plexiglass window. They held their hands up to wave at him, giving their final goodbyes to their only son. Ren waved back at them, watching them until the trains started moving and finally moved him out of sight of the two people who took care of him until this moment.

He was on his own now. On a new chapter of his life. With nothing but the promise of the Banquet ahead of him. Readjusting the bag on his shoulder, the newly independent teen finds an unoccupied seat and excitedly waits for what's to come from his new living situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Chapter one completed!
> 
> With no basis of what kind of parents Joker has I ended up making my own personalities for them.
> 
> I'm pretty sure I based Ren's dad after my own dad.
> 
> No mentions of his animal so I wonder what you all think our main boy could be?
> 
> Next chapter we get to meet our first Zodiac friend and have our first animal reveal!
> 
> Stay tuned!!!


End file.
